


Вернись ко мне

by Dakira, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: В мире всегда существует то, что не купить за деньги. И Боунз это тоже умудрился просрать.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, всё тлен, много чужих и авторских фанонов.

В мире, где всё завязано на деньгах и власти, трудно найти спокойный уголок, чтобы просто сдохнуть. Любой из вариантов развития событий всегда будет связан с шумихой в прессе, длинными лживыми от и до речами и бесконечным дележом наследства, словно у него что-то ещё осталось после всех этих лет.  
  
Словно у него _что-то было_ кроме ловких рук, острого языка и бесполезных сейчас знаний о медицине и о том, какое кофе любит Джим и какой вкус у его губ.  
  
Словно у него был _кто-то_ , к кому всегда можно вернуться после тяжёлой смены, поболтать о ничего не значащей херне или просто перепихнуться, не тратя времени на долгие предисловия и ухаживания.  
  
В то время Джим был идеалом, персональным солнцем, лучи которого грели, но не обжигали, хотя чаще всего его хотелось прибить за постоянные авантюры и бездумный риск своим и чужим здоровьем.  
  
Джим и сейчас был идеалом, лучшим из вариантов, которые когда-либо предлагала Боунзу судьба, но он нарочно отказался от этого шанса, видя, как ловко его друг поднимается там, где без денег и власти ничего не сделать. Отказался, запихнув свои чувства подальше, и сделал вид, что ему насрать на карьерный рост и небывалые возможности, если он останется.  
  
Если ему _позволят_ остаться рядом с Джимом.  
  
Но кому нужен честный сельский доктор, у которого после развода жена отобрала абсолютно всё. Отобрала бы и душу, если б могла.  
  
Порой Боунз сожалел, что этого не произошло.  
  
— Знай, ты всегда можешь вернуться на Энтерпрайз, — с ноткой скорби говорит Джим, замирая в паре шагов от бывшего друга.  
  
Вместо «на Энтерпрайз» Боунз слышит «ко мне» и едва сдерживается от едкого смеха.  
  
— Да пошёл ты.  
  
Боунз в стельку пьян, и поэтому ему так легко проигнорировать руку на своём плече и _понимающий_ взгляд невыносимо ярких голубых глаз.  
  
— Через неделю нас отправляют на пятилетнюю миссию, — Джим пытается добиться хоть какой-нибудь реакции, но, потерпев неудачу, уходит.  
  
Только жалость к самому себе не даёт Боунзу броситься следом за Джимом. Жалость — и ещё надежда, что теперь ему дадут сдохнуть спокойно.


End file.
